ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbershots
The Numbershots '''are a series of stories created by Taylor Gorrell that take place within the timeline. The plotline of each Numbershot is different, but the central part of each Numbershot is a Duel against one of the Numbers. Various new main characters are introduced in the Numbershots, such as Hikaya Kodoa, the new girlfriend of , and the Number Hunter Yamoto. This universe also differs in some facts from the actual canon, such as IV and III's names being Marcus and Keegan instead of Thomas and Michael. These stories and more can be found on Taylor Gorrell's Fanfiction profile here: '''http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2183919/Vile_EXE List of Stories Numbershot 55: Double-Sided Tokunosuke saves a girl, Hikaya Kodoa, from bullies, leading to them becoming fast friends. However, after a while, Tokunosuke can't shake the feeling that Hikaya is hiding something. His thoughts are quickly interrupted when he is given a Number by a new villain, the Number Distributor. Instantly corrupted and viewing everyone as traitors, he begins to attack everyone until Yuma takes him on in a Duel, defeating him. However, his Number is taken by the mysterious Yamoto, who appears to be neither friend nor foe. Regardless, Tokunosuke is saved and eventually discovers that Hikaya was hiding her feelings for him, giving him a girlfriend in the process. Featured Duels Tokunosuke Omoteura VS Dino; Winner: Tokunosuke Yuma Tsukumo VS Tokunosuke Omoteura (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 55: Doruragon Numbershot 10: Fall of the Hunter Angered by the failure of the World Duel Carnival, Kaito takes his Number Hunting duties with ruthless abandon, earning him on the bad side of Yamoto, who is irritated at Kaito's lack of sympathy for his victims. Challenged to a Duel, Yamoto force-Summons Kaito's original Number, Number 10, showing Kaito that he is not immune to their effects, but unintentionally torments him with his Head Shadows. Reduced to a whimpering mope, Kaito begs Yamoto to destroy his Number, which Yamoto does with an unknown monster, defeating him. Regretting what he has done, Kaito declares he cannot hunt the Numbers anymore and gives Orbital 7 . Unfortunately, Kaito is soon possessed by Number 10 and seeks out Yuma, forcing him into a Duel. Number 10 forces Kaito's moves, but he is eventually defeated by Yuma, who receives Galaxy-Eyes from Orbital 7, finding that it was Galaxy-Eyes that was really protecting him. Astral retrieves Number 10, freeing Kaito from its control. Kaito decides to let Yuma keep Galaxy-Eyes, but it chooses him in the end. Kaito then ends his alliance with Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland and asks Orbital 7 to keep watch over Haruto while he finds an alternate way to help Haruto. He warns Yuma, however, that their battle is not over before leaving, falling asleep on a bench, only to be found by an unknown person. Featured Duels Kaito Tenjo VS Yamoto; Winner: Yamoto Yuma Tsukumo VS Kaito Tenjo (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Other Number Debuts: Number 35: Mushrocket, Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall The Number Distributor's latest scheme targets Yuma himself. Yuma is accosted by a silent Number Holder who Summons Number 88, which is a mirror that produces a sentient dark reflection of Yuma takes over the Duel. Yuma defeats it, but the reflection unleashes a bright flash of light before being sucked back into the mirror. It soon becomes apparent that something is wrong with Yuma, which comes to a head after Hope refuses to be Summoned by him (as well as Yuma mispronouncing "kattobingu"). Within the Key, Hope tells Astral that whoever was Dueling was not Yuma. Love then appears with the Number 88 card, and the truth is revealed: Yuma was trapped within the card by Number 88's holder, and the holder has control of his body and the Key. Kotori manages to get the Key and free Yuma (albeit in the reflection body), but the holder gets it back, leading to the two Yumas Dueling. The real Yuma, however, is able to Summon Hope and Love, proving himself as the real Yuma, but the holder Summons Number 88, revealing that he is actually a sentient Number. However, with the help of Chaos Number 39, Yuma defeats Number 88 and gets his body back, trapping Number 88 back into his own card. However, Number 88 makes an ally while in the Key... Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo VS Number Holder/Fake Yuma; Winner: Yuma Yuma Tsukumo (Number 88's body) VS Number 88 (Yuma's body); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half Other Number Debuts: Number 9: Sapphfire Numbershot 93: Duel Against the Dark Hunter Yuma wonders how Number 10 managed to control Kaito, but decides to sleep on it. Number 10 shows Astral a vision of Yamoto's monsters torturing Kaito, wondering why Yamoto would do this. Yuma believes his suspicions about Yamoto are right, but Tetsuo tells him that Yamoto isn't a bad person. Regardless, Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Astral decide to find Yamoto. They eventually find him, seeing that he indeed regrets what he did to Kaito and doesn't know how it happened. However, Yamoto's tune immediately changes, telling Yuma he is not ready to face the Number Distributor. Yuma decides to prove Yamoto wrong and challenges him to a Duel. The two fight hard, but even though Yuma Summons Hope and Love, Yamoto counters with his ultimate monster: Number 93: Dark matter Dragon, defeating Yuma. Yamoto, however, sees that Yuma is a good person, and does not take his Numbers, instead offering his friendship, which Yuma accepts. Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Yamoto; Winner: Yamoto Featured Number: Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon Other Number Debuts: Number 14: Krakargot Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast! An unknown green entity has begun appearing in Heartland, racing at ultra-fast speeds and causing mischief, while also aiding the cops at times. Akari decides that this would be the scoop of the century, but with Yuma unwilling to help, she goes out to find the entity, managing to get a few pictures. The pictures don't tell what it is, but they reveal that is has a Number, making Astral think the Number gave someone super speed. Yuma and Kotori eventually find Spade Stranahan, who reveals that he has Number 48, but urges them to keep his secret so his name can stay out of the press. His secret is bet over a Duel, which Spade loses. He is interrupted in his escape by Akari, who he manages to convince not to run his story, but Akari makes Spade find her other stories, which he agrees to. The two of them manage to get info on a group of jewel thieves, but before the crooks can shake down Akari for her photos, Spade shows up and knocks out the crooks with his speed, defeating their leader in a Duel. The crooks are later apprehended because of Akari's story, with Spade chuckling to himself. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo VS Spade Stranahan (Number holder); Winner: Yuma (Number not taken) Spade Stranahan VS Unnamed Criminal; Winner: Spade Featured Number: Number 48: Godspeed Mirage Numbershot 71: The Hunter Reborn Kaito wakes up in an unknown house, but the house is of Jenaveve, his old friend that he hadn't seen in three years. Kaito cannot go back to Heartland Tower, so Jenaveve has him stay with her and her parents. Meanwhile, Orbital 7 continues to watch over Haruto in Kaito's absence. However, Mr. Heartland's ally, the Number Distributor, decides that too much time has gone by and controls Haruto with a Number. Orbital, frantic, tells Kaito of the situation, prompting him to break into Heartland Tower to rescue Haruto, aided by Orbital, Jenaveve, and even Yuma. However, Kaito is forced to Duel his brother to save him. Despite Haruto's Black Hole Gate swallowing Galaxy-Eyes, Kaito brings it back to call forth , defeating Haruto. However, the Number Distributor attempts to steal Kaito's Numbers, but a tug-of-war results in Kaito losing 8 out of his 18 Numbers. Then, the area of the Tower begins to explode, prompting them to escape quickly, which they manage to Duel. Number 71 is removed from Haruto and is revealed to have had his soul sealed within the Number 71 card, so when Haruto wakes up, he is finally back to normal. Kaito and Yuma agree to be friends and allies from here on in, and he and Jenaveve become a couple. Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo VS Haruto Tenjo (Number-possessed); Winner: Kaito Featured Number: Number 71: Black Hole Gate Other Number Debuts: Number 43: Sacred Persei Numbershot 53: Family Reunion Yamoto locates 's henchman, , who seems to recognize Yamoto. Shock ensues when Yamoto identifies Gauche as his father. After a Duel (which reveals that his real name is Moyen), Yamoto asks the whereabouts of his mother, causing more shock when he identifies her as . Yamoto's backstory is explained, but Gauche tells him that they have split ever since seven years ago, though Gauche never lost the love he had for her. Yamoto decides to find Droite and tells Gauche to help him, which he agrees to. However, their search comes up empty until she is located via a Number signal, which means one thing: Droite's been possessed. Tracking her down, the Number Distributor sics the possessed Droite at the group. Yamoto faces off against his mother and her new Toxic Butterfly Assassins, and a final Summon of Dark Matter Dragon defeats Droite, allowing Yamoto to secure her Number 53. After Droite wakes up, Yamoto wants to be a family again, but Droite cannot bring herself to get over what she believes is her mistake. However, after both Yamoto and Gauche say they will always love her, Droite breaks down and admits that she still loved them as well, and the three of them become a family again. Featured Duels Yamoto VS Gauche; Winner: Gauche Yamoto VS Droite (Number-possessed); Winner: Yamoto Featured Number: Number 53: Mirage Monarch Basilong Numbershot 94: Shockin' Rockin'! A narrowly avoided car accident ends up with Yuma and the gang meeting up with Raio Ruda, the famous lead signer of the Thunder Kings, Tetsuko's favorite band with Raio being a major crush of hers. Raio decides to give Tetsuko, Tetsuo, Yuma, and Kotori special passes to his next concert as an apology. At the concert, a rabid fan named Zina is causing problems, getting her thrown out. Raio brings the gang backstage to meet the gang, also showing off his weapon collection. However, Zina is spying on them, and is jealous of how friendly Tetsuko is getting with Raio, leading to her being possessed by a Number that gives her electrical powers. During the concert, Zina's lightning causes chaos, and the group follows the trail to her. Zina zaps Yuma with her powers, rendering him unable to move, so Kotori steps up to Duel her. She manages to defeat Zina and retrieve her Number, rendering her powers inactive. Raio threatens her with his pistol, but takes pity on her and allows her to stay. The day ends with the Thunder Kings playing Live and Learn, and Raio tosses Tetsuko a small note. What is on it isn't seen, but it makes her blush madly. Featured Duel Kotori Mizuki VS Zina; Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Number 94: Zap Pitcher Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back Shark decides to give himself an upgrade on his Dueling skills now that Yuma can actually beat him. He finds a man who specializes in many Dueling practices. The man agrees to teach Shark a new way to use aquatic monsters, and the man is eventually revealed to be legendary Duelist Zane Truesdale! At that moment, Zane's former protégé appears before them, having hunted down the legendary Duelist for years in order to kill him, who was stolen the legendary Cyberdarks. Shark defends Zane from the angry man by Dueling him with the Sea Emperor Deck given to him by Zane, not losing his ground even when Fujiwane uses the Cyberdarks to Summon a Number, even calling forth Sea Emperor God Dragon Oceanidra when even Zane couldn't. Fujiwan is chased away and the Number is recovered by Yamoto, and Zane gladly lets Shark keep the Sea Emperor cards. Featured Duels Ryoga Kamishiro VS Zane Truesdale; Winner: Zane Ryoga Kamishiro VS Fujiwan; Winner: Ryoga Featured Number: Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera Numbershot 37: Unhealthy Competition A normal lunch has a chance encounter with Haiga, a very sick boy who is rude to anyone healthy and refuses any help. After passing out in class due to an incident with a smug kid and ending up in the infirmary, Haiga is sent a Number through an envelope, granting him the power to sicken anyone through pink particles. Escaping from the school, Haiga goes on an infection spree, sickening student after student with his powers. Yuma and his friends investigate, but he and Tetsuo are hit with Haiga's powers, forcing Kotori to take Haiga on. Despite her slowly succumbing to Number 37's poison, Kotori manages to defeat Haiga and retrieve the Number, eliminating the illness across the school. Back in the infirmary, Haiga regrets all he has done and thanks Kotori for getting the Number out of him. However, a certain figure isn't happy about this... Featured Duel Kotori Mizuki VS Haiga; Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All The Number Distributor has decided to end Yuma and Kotori's interference in his plans. Leading them to him with a dark card, the Distributor draws them into the Chaos Zone in a 2-VS-1 Duel that eventually ties their lives to their Numbers. With his fiendish Photon, the Distributor obliterates Hope Ray, and his Number Bond card strikes Yuma dead, leaving Kotori inconsoleable. The contract between Yuma and the Gate disrupted, Astral is left in a statis state, but the Key glows, transporting Kotori to the Gate. Offered a power to gain what she desires with no cost, Kotori unlocks the Gate and gains ZEXAL from Yuma's spirit. At the same time, Astral is freed from statis, but something is ripped from him: Mia, a female Astral Spirit. Mia joins with Kotori for an Xyz Change ZEXAL, allowing Kotori to evolve Love into Chaos Number 13. As True Love revives Hope Ray, Kotori manages to revive Yuma, who joins with Astral for his own Xyz Change ZEXAL, and the two Chaos Numbers strike down the Number Distributor, who escapes. The rest of the day becomes a celebration of their victory, with Kotori spending the night at Yuma's house, not wanting to leave him for the night. During that time, it's revealed that Mia was Astral's lover in the Astral World and the figure he had seen in the visions from No. 90 and 13. Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo & Kotori Mizuki VS Number Distributor: Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade After flashing back to an alternate canon from Ep. 49's end on, IV is worried that things will get much worse, as Tron is in a state of rage after losing Haruto's powers. His predictions come true when III, consumed by the darkness that is hatred, attacks IV and claims he is not his brother, forcing him into a Duel. As III prepares to throw the Duel and activate a self-destruct ability, IV refuses to let him die, calling him by his real name (Keegan) and making himself lose. Keegan breaks down and cries to his brother, calling him by his real name (Marcus) and revealing that he doesn't want revenge anymore; he just wants his family back. V (Chris) seeks out the help of a friend to get through to Tron, but chaos ensues when Tron tries to kill them for showing aversion to the plan. Chris, declaring that he is their father, Byron Arclight, takes him on in a Duel to save him from the hate, defeating him and using his Crest combined with his new Numbers to blast the hate away, destroying his mask and returning his face to normal. Byron is at first unable to understand why they turned against him, but is told that he betrayed his sons, trading his identity and love for her family for power to get revenge on one man. Guilt-ridden but forgiven by his family, Byron declares that their crusade for revenge is over. They will now focus on restoring Byron's form and pass their hopes on to Yuma. Featured Duels Marcus Arclight VS Keegan Arclight; Winner: Keegan Chris Arclight VS Byron Arclight; Winner: Chris Featured Number: Number 38: Hare-ible Demonimation Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage The Number Distributor has targetted for his schemes, but there's a bigger problem: Anna is acting as if Yuma and her were thick as thieves as kids and would end up together, which everyone (counting Yuma) says didn't happen, causing her to be very confused. When Anna gets a Number, she becomes convinced that Kotori, Cathy, and Akari had conspired to keep Yuma away her from, and she decides to get revenge by using an abandoned house as a trap. Knocking out Cathy and Akari, Anna then pretends to get Yuma, Kotori, and Spade's (who was just there) help to find them. However, in the house, Spade and Kotori are knocked out as well. Yuma finds the four of them tied up with Anna's cannon pointed at them on a Life Point trigger: Yuma and Anna have to Duel, and if Yuma loses, his friends, sister, and girlfriend will be blown to bits. Despite Anna wielding a Rank 10 Number, Yuma manages to get past it and defeats Anna, snapping her out of the Number's control and making the Distributor escape. After everyone leaves, Anna apologizes and flies off, but someone is watching her... Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Anna Kozuki (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End Numbershot 34: Viral Attitude After being busted trying to find test answers on-line, Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi are suspended, but want revenge. The Number Distributor offers to help them, but they must get one of Yuma's Numbers for him. Number 88 releases a random Number from the Emperor's Key, being Number 34, which he corrupts before Shirotora sends it to Takashi. Corrupted by the Number's power, Takashi rewrites Ukyo's Bugman Virus into the Strikebug Mega-Virus and causes havoc while also developing the Tera Byte Anti-Virus for the final step of the plan. Chasing down Takashi, Yuma, Kotori, Cathy, Astral, and Mia are beamed into cyberspace, where if Yuma loses to Takashi, they'll all be deleted! Despite Takashi using the effect of the Bug Space Field Spell to the fullest, Yuma is able to defeat him with the help of Kotori Summoning Chaos Number 13. The Distributor goes to deply the Tera-Byte Program, but Ukyo has already taken it, and it devours the Strikebug Mega-Virus. Ukyo puts the Bugman Virus on lockdown, but the Distributor decides to give the three bullies a little present each... Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Takashi Todoroki (Number-possessed); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 34: Electronic Computer Beast Tera Byte Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets Shark is called to the hospital to see Rio, who has nearly made a full recovery due to an unknown guest. He and Ariel follow the guest, only to find that it is Marcus. Shark is angry, but Marcus tells his side; that he regrets everything he has done, and that he is trying to undo his damage. However, when he returns to his residence, the person who gave them their Numbers approaches him and reveals himself as the Number Distributor, gaining control of Marcus through his Number 15 card and forcing him to attack the hospital. Chris Duels his brother to free him from the control of his Numbers while Shark, Keegan, and Ariel evacuate the building, but Marcus's powers are short-circuiting the operating room technology. In the end, Chris defeats Marcus and breaks him free of the Number's control, stopping his powers from interrupting the operating procedure. The next day, Marcus fully heals Rio's burns and reveals himself to her, finding that Rio has forgiven him for what he did. Featured Duel Chris Arclight VS Marcus Arclight (Number-possessed); Winner: Chris Featured Number: Numbershot C32: Predator or Prey? Shark has been having nightmares about him or Ariel being attacked by Shark Drake, and his behavior has begun getting more menacing and wild. However, Ariel somehow manages to keep him in check. As such, the Number Distributor goes after Ariel to kill her, but Shark defends her and Duels the Distributor. Under the Field Spell Red Zone, Shark is filled with power, but he manages to keep his head. However, the Distributor fires red darkness at him, conducting what he calls "Barian" into Shark's body and transforming him, the being taking over and evolving Shark Drake into Shark Drake Veiss. Barian attempts to make Shark lose so he will be erased, but Ariel pleads to Shark Drake not to let him. Barian knocks Ariel down and declares the attack, but Shark Drake turns on him, ripping Barian out of Shark's body and giving him back control. Since Barian's possession of Shark is similar to ZEXAL, Shark performs a Shining Draw (cheating in the process) and defeats the Distributor and Barian, chasing them off. Later, Shark Drake, now able to speak with them mentally, tells Shark, Ariel, Yuma, Kotori, Astral, and Mia about Barian, making Mia recall tales of the Barian World. Shark Drake warns everyone to be careful. However, the plans of Barian and the Distributor appear to not be over yet... Featured Duel Ryoga Kamishiro VS Number Distributor; Winner: Ryoga Featured Number: Chaos Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake Veiss Numbershot 1: Who's Number One? Ace, a world-famous Duelist, is sponsoring a mini-tournament in Heartland for a chance to Duel him. Upon watching footage of him, they see that he holds Number 1 in his grasp. Yuma, Kaito, and Shark all agree to enter, both for the chance to fight this champion, and to gain the Number. But Yamoto's there too, so the challenge is upped. It's "may the best man win" here. The Duels are fierce, but the one to emerge victorious is Yuma, who takes on Ace. Ace's Xyz Transformation Duel Style lets him Summon powerful monsters with ease, but with perseverance and strategy, Yuma topples Ace's Deck, including his Number, and wins the tournament, acquiring Number 1. Featured Duels 32-Person Duel Tournament; Overall Winner: Yuma Yuma Tsukumo VS Ace; Winner: Yuma Featured Number: Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo Numbershot C96: Darkness Strikes Back The group is almost to Dr. Faker, but two voices suddenly ring out: "We shall wait no longer!" From The Emperor's Key, two black orbs shoot out and reform into the evil Number duo, Number 96 and Number 88! Determined to attain revenge, they seal Yuma and Astral away for the others in a winner-take-all Duel: If 96 and 88 win, not only will they gain the Numbers, but Yuma and Astral's bodies! The duo of light must give it their all to defeat the duo of darkness! But little do they know, 96 has acquired a new power himself! Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo/Astral VS Number 96: Black Mist/Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half; Winner: TBA Featured Number: Number C96: Eternal Dark Mist Numbershot 0: The Final Battle! Yuma and his friends finally confront the true mastermind of the whole fiasco, Vector, who challenges Yuma, Kaito, and Shark to a 3-VS-1 Duel! Mr. Heartland displays his power when he Summons Number 0, the strongest of all the Numbers! Can the three of them defeat the evil Barian being? Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo, and Ryoga Kamishiro VS Vector: Winner: TBA Featured Number: Number 0: Dimensional Overlord - Vector 6-in-1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang! Shark brings the group a message from Ariel from her group, the Terminal Gang: a 6-on-6 Duel challenge. Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, and Tetsuo agree to join Shark for the challenge, but they need a sixth person. Yamoto volunteers as the sixth member, as he has sensed a Number within the Terminal Gang, but does not know who has it. Accepted as a sixth member, the group finds the Terminal Gang and accepts their challenge. The match-ups are drawn, and the Duels commence, but the group gets more than they bargained for! Numbershot 72: Shining Struggle Yamoto is matched against Kyorei, de facto leader of the Terminal Gang and user of the Vylon Deck. The match starts off even, but Kyorei's game is stepped up when he reveals a Number under his possession! Despite this upset, Yamoto manages to use his card effectively to beat him. Featured Duel Yamoto VS Kyorei (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Yamoto Featured Number: Number 72: Vylon Digamma Numbershot 45: Aquatic Assault Shark is matched with his girlfriend Ariel, and her Gishki Deck is raring to go. Shark uses his combined Deck against her, but when a Number takes her over, Shark's battle becomes personal, but he uses the help of his old friend Revise Dragon to free Ariel. Featured Duel Ryoga Kamishiro VS Ariel (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Ryoga Featured Number: Number 45: Evigishki Sol Augus Numbershot 27: Burning Battle Tetsuo is matched against Honto, a hot-tempered dude with a Laval Deck to match. Tetsuo's Clockworks and new Wind-Up monsters help him hold his own, but Honto has a Number under his belt! Despite having no Numbers of his own, Tetsuo manages to Summon a hulking monster and defeat Honto. Featured Duel Tetsuo Takeda VS Honto (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Tetsuo Featured Number: Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer Numbershot 54: Blustery Brawl By pure coincidence, Kotori is matched against Galen, who's ready to Duel with his Gusto Deck. Galen tricks the Number into trusting him at first, but it takes him over after it realizes he duped it. Regardless, Kotori plays a winning combo to blow away Galen's Number. Featured Duel Kotori Mizuki VS Galen (Number-possessed midway); Winner: Kotori Featured Number: Number 54: Daigusto Piasa Other Number Debuts: Number 67: Grapple Griptile Numbershot 18: Gem Gauntlet Kaito's opponent is Megami, with a Gem-Knight Deck with balanced Fusion and Xyz strategies. Megami's Number takes her over from the start to battle Kaito, but in spite of her Fusion Monsters and the Number, Kaito paves the way to victory. Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo VS Megami (Number-possessed); Winner: Kaito Featured Number: Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium Numbershot 81: Fiendish Fight Yuma's battle is against Akun, user of the Steelswarm Deck and seemingly the strongest of the six. Almost immediately, Akun willingly Summons a Number and reveals that he gave the Numbers to his comrades! Yuma uses his "kattobingu" in order to overcome the literally fiendish Number, defeating Akun in spite of him Summoning his ultimate monster. Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo VS Akun (Number holder); Winner: Yuma Featured Number: 'Number 81: Steelswarm Colony' Related Stories Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time (X-Over with the four Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Taking place after some time after Numbershot 94 and the 10th anniversary movie, a mysterious time traveler named Zaman kidnaps Tea, Alexis, Akiza, and Kotori. Now, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei must team up again, as well join up with Yuma, and duel against Zaman to take back their girlfriends. Featured Duel Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fuso, and Yuma Tsukumo VS Zaman (Number holder); Winners: Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma Featured Number: Number 44: Temporal Future King 39 and 13 Equals Love (Prologue to the series) As a gift, Yuma decides to get Kotori a winged beast deck. After giving said deck, they run into Ryoga and his new girlfriend, Ariel. They decided to have a tag duel, with ends up with Kotori revealing to have gained a Number, yet she had not went crazy. Yuma and Kotori wins, when it's discovered Kotori can now see Astral. Love, Kotori's Number, reveals on how Kotori didn't lose control because of her desire, which is their love. Yuma and Kotori then confesses their feelings for each other, realizing what they meant. But before they could kiss, their old friend , who has been watching the whole time, suddenly steps forward now saying Yuma was hers and acting possessive. They quickly discover the reason for Cathy's behavior is because she's been possessed by a Number. Kotori decides to duel her so Cathy can go back to normal, winner gets to be Yuma's girlfriend, with Astral giving back Love that was extracted earlier. Despite Cathy's cat cards gaining the early advantage, Kotori manages to emerge victorious and snap Cathy back to normal. When Astral absorbs both Cathy and Kotori's Numbers, he has visions of a mysterious pink figure. Cathy, back to normal, starts to regret her trying to break up the two, and apologizes. Yuma and Kotori accept it, while Astral watches amused. Featured Duels Kotori Mizuki and Yuma Tsukumo VS Ryoga Kamishiro and Ariel; Winners: Kotori and Yuma Kotori Mizuki VS Cathy Catherine (Number-Possessed); Winner: Kotori Featured Numbers: Number 13: Devoted Empress Love, Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume Special Crossover Numbershots Numbershot 64: A Game Unlike Any Other (X-Over with Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART) Yuma has located Number 64, but the card, having been in the Number Distributor's possession before, possesses a special power, which cracks open a portal that Yuma falls through! Finding himself in a different city, he is approached by a friend: Zaman, who tells him that Number 64, which Yuma lost in the portal, sent him forward in time. Yuma and Zaman find Kohaku Yudin, who Zaman seems to know, and they team up to find Number 64. When they find it, Yuma, Kohaku, and Zaman start a 3-VS-1 Duel to retrieve the Number, where Yuma sees the future Duel style used by Kohaku! Featured Duel Yuma Tsukumo, Kohaku Yudin, and Zaman VS ???; Winner: Unknown Featured Number: Number 64: ??? Irrational Numbershot π: Higher Power, Higher Stakes (With YRPOtaku169) Yuma encounters time-traveler Itsu Solace, and discovers that the Numbers phenomenon is spread across the universe. He then must team up with Itsu against a looming threat, an organization that wishes to crush not only Yuma's home universe, but every single Duel Monsters-related universe under its heel, and is looking for a card hidden in Yuma's world to help further its wicked agenda... Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs Itsu Solace (Number holder?); Winner: Itsu Yuma Tsukumo and Itsu Solace vs ???; Winner: Unknown Featured Numbers: , Number C17: Gran Leviathan Dragon, Irrational Number π: Rewind Dragon Numbershot C27: The Greater Good (With YRPOtaku169) Kaito tracks down a strange Number signature, only to run into Dr. Delilah Atlas, a scientist studying the Numbers. At first, the two hit off rather well, until Kaito realizes that Delilah's actions spell trouble for not only his Number-hunting, but every Number Hunters' quests...even Yuma's... Featured Duel Kaito Tenjo vs Delilah Atlas (Number holder); Winner: Unknown Featured Numbers: Number 27: Graceful Knight Light, Number C27: Elegant Paladin Light RK777 Numbershots This is a spin-off series of Numbershots created and writen by Rocket Knight 777 that follows similar guidelines as the original Numbershots, with the exceptions of the duels being with 8000 Life Points and English dub names are used. This series introduces many cards and characters that may/will appear in a future fanfic rewrite of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Numbershot 41: Some Like It Hot Timeline: just prior to Episode 7 to just after Episode 8. Not long after Yuma and the gang meet Gordy Fietman, and hang out at his dad's restaurant, strange things start to happen with Gordy. It started as a simple improvment in culinary skills; but soon, during a friendly duel, it evoled into a desire to be the best chef in the world, even if it means running his dad out of buisness. Suspecting a Number Card, Yuma and Astral try to work together (moreso than usual), not only to save Mr. Fietman's restaurant, but also save Gordy from the corrupting powers of the Numbers. Featured Duel: Yuma v. Gordy Fietman (Number holder); Winner: Unknown Featured Numbers: Number 41: MegaMelt Grilled Chesse Man Story Link: Numbershot 41 Numbershot 39.5: Dueling Double Timeline: Before episode 9 More information to come Numbershot 67.5: Art of the Duel Timeline: Before episode 10 More information to come Numbershot 25.5: Power from Beyond the Stars Timeline: Between episodes 12 and 13 More information to come. Numbershot 52.5: In The End 2.0 Timeline: Between episodes 12 and 13 More information to come Numbershot 68: Rockin' Out and Livin' Loud More information to come Numbershot 51.5: New Friend and New Threat Introduces Seth Notroson. Numbershot 17.5: Growing Darkness of Vengence Introduces VII, IX, and X Category:Fanfic